I'm Not
by simplydoitbest
Summary: I'ts the 24 hour dance marathon, Dean is away at a hockey game, and Jess will go after what he wants...Rory. One shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls!

A/N: ok so I was planning on this being a one-shot but If I get lots n' lots of reviews maybe that will change.

Summary: set in season 3 at the 24 hour dance marathon! And to be close to Lorelai Luke joins in! He partners up with a reluctant Jess, while Rory and Lorelai team up! When Lorelai's shoe breaks Her and Luke run to fix it! But who will be there to hold Rory up?

Lorelai: I have to say, for a couple of modern girls, we have time-warped with the best of 'em.

Rory: Mm.

Lorelai: How ya doing there, champ?

Rory: Early.

Lorelai: Yes, it's a tad early.

Rory: No sun.

Lorelai: Well, he's not up yet.

Rory: I can't even open my eyes.

Lorelai: That's okay, there's nothing to see. Kirk's in a Speedo, Taylor's in a skirt, Al's in assless chaps.

Rory: Oh my God, stop. I'm never gonna be able to close my eyes again.

As they walk into the gym they see Luke and Jess.

Lorelai: we'll don't you two look all 1920's I gotta say I'm impressed.

Luke: I can't believe I did this.

Jess: I can't believe you made me do this.

Rory: yeah what are you doing here? This is a town thing for people who care about the town.

Jess: what can I say I must be hanging around your boyfriend to much the whole all-American boy scout thing is really rubbing off huh?

Rory: wow you managed to get more than two syllables out in one sentence.

Jess: whatever.

Rory: there's the old Jess.

Jess responded with his usual smirk .While Lorelai and Rory went to talk to Sookie and Jackson.

Luke: you know by making fun of dean, that doesn't mean she's gonna fall in love with you.

Jess: oh and just what the hell is that supposed to mean, I have no interest in Rory the only one person in this conversation who is in love with one of the Gilmore's is you.

Luke: wow so you just rant like that normally, and all about Rory too.

Jess: go drool over Lorelai will ya?

Luke: ahh young love. He said while chuckling under his breathe.

Jess: shut-up, I'm gonna go get a soda.

Jess walked into Ms. Patty's up to Lane, when he saw Rory leave.

Jess: so how come Dean isn't here to watch Rory?

Lane: not that it's any of your business but he had a championship hockey game.

Jess: wow championship jock match, how fascinating.

Lane: go away Jess no one asked for James Dean wannabe who just got kicked to the curb by one of the dumbest girls in school.

Jess: I broke up with Shane not the other way around

Lane: awww did someone's ego get hurt?

Jess: nope just got tired of dating a slut that's all.

Lane: was there an actual reason for this conversation?

Jess: I tell ya that small town charm of yours really needs some work. He said with his usual smirk.

Mrs. Kim walks up behind Lane and scares Jess off with one look. He heads to the dance floor as the marathon begins. By hour 18 Rory could barley stand. Jess was tired of dancing with Luke.

Jess: You have two left feet.

Luke: would you be quite.

Jess: what's the matter don't want Lorelai to hear.

Luke: keep it up your working weekends.

Jess: great.

By this time Lorelai and Rory were dancing right next to Jess and Luke, when Lorelai's shoe broke.

LORELAI: My heel broke

RORY: What?

LORELAI: My heel just broke off. Damn, these are brand new shoes, too.

RORY: They were made in 1943.

LORELAI: Well, I just bought them Tuesday.

RORY: I told you not to wear vintage shoes.

LORELAI: But the lady at the store said that they hadn't been worn a lot.

RORY: Yeah, but not a lot in sixty years is still a lot.

LORELAI: I gotta fix 'em. I'll use my emergency card, Luke! Luke can you fix my shoe?

Luke: yeah I have some glue back at the diner, let's go

RORY: No, stop. If you leave, there's no way I'll be able to stand up on my own.

LORELAI: Ten minutes.

RORY: Nighty-night.

Lorelai: but Rory she's not gonna be able to stand up on her own.

Luke: here Jess. He said while putting jess underneath Rory's arm as he whispered... You can thank me later.

Jess: but... Jess tried but it was too late they were already gone.

Rory: it's ok you don't have too. But Jess quickly cut her off.

Jess: it's ok really , and besides you haven't had coffee for hours I've seen you without coffee and it is not pretty.

Rory: I agree completely. She said as she lay her head down onto his chest.

Rory: I'm sorry about Shane.

Jess: really cause I'm not.

Rory: good, cause I'm not either. She's not the right girl for you Jess, you need someone smart , you know on your level.

Jess: someone like...you. He said moving closer to her and when he was about to kiss her...

Dean: Rory!

Rory: oh Dean, ummm hi.

Dean: what the hell is going on here?

Rory: oh well...

Dean: you know what I don't need an answer because I already know it, I really tried to ignore this , ya know what I can't anymore... it's over. He said as he stormed off.

Jess: I'm sorry about Dean.

Rory: really... cause a I'm not. She said as she leaned in and kissed him

THE END OR TBC if I get enough reviews!


End file.
